Gohan Clone Series: Clone 1
by Knight of the Dragon Clan
Summary: Gohan is cloned and thrown into other realities. Help me decide where to send him and what happens to him. and enjoy the ride
1. The start

Gohan Clone Series: Clone #1  
  
Prologue/Warning/Disclaimer  
  
  
  
This will be the main disclaimer for all of my writings posted on fanfiction.net. I own nothing. I repeat I own NOTHING. I admit that nearly everything is either someone else's idea, or inspired by someone else. I am not making any money off of this. This is solely for the expression of my weird mind and the enjoyment of others, so please don't sue.  
  
Warning this fic will contain points of over-bearing cuteness, and mush. Also this fic may contain points of violence unsuitable for some of the younger readers. But enjoy.  
  
  
  
The Start of it all. (Well duh)  
  
  
  
As we join our hero he is locked in a titanic struggle with Cell. The Z fighters Yamcha, Chowstu, Krillen, and Tein are all trying to weaken Cell with various energy attacks to help Gohan. Unfortunately Cell seemed to be barely effected by the continuous assault attacks, quickly blasted the interlopers with his aura. It seemed Gohan would fail and the earth obliterated. When form nowhere Vegita appeared "Final Flash". Cell had counted Vegita out of the fight. With Vegita's help and Goku's support from snake-way, "Do it now Gohan!" Gohan destroyed the abomination, Cell.  
  
However, as Gohan unleashed the last reserves of his power into the Kamama wave, deep within the center of the colliding attacks, the seam of the Time-Space continuum popped. This opened portals to alternate realties. The opening of the portals caused an imbalance since the two fighters within the range were not present anywhere in the time-lines on the other side. In order to maintain the delicate balance Cell and Gohan were instantly cloned* by unknown means and were hurled into the portals. Well, Gohan was Cell's DNA was to erratic/chaotic to be cloned in this way. (That's right no Cell Its been done to death people give Gohan some rest). Then the Portals closed forever.  
  
*Clones are perfect exact age they retain all memories and experiences, even, the knowledge they are clones.  
  
What will happen to Gohan's clones? Help me to decide where the first goes. My Little Pony or Disney's Gummi Bears? Please read review draw my attention to spelling and grammatical errors (I suck at Spelling) Vote And send Ideas on what should happen. Please no gore or nasty comments if you don't like it, to bad no one is forcing you to read this. The Vote ends Thursday the 25 of July. Remember PEACE LOVE and DRAGONS. (v 


	2. In the Land of Myths

Greetings Readers, (a mass of shadows forms) sorry for the lousy shape in which I am in but this is all I wish to convey in my looks real or otherwise, for now. I would like to thank Funkitated, rayne, and xT-Zealot for their reviews. However I feel obligated to play this, you may recognize it from Behind the music. (Background flickers to blue then shows Weird Al on a pier with a accordion) "Is anyone out there listening". (Background reverts) Again however as to Funkitated I found your review to be slightly insulting, I have no intention of torturing Gohan, nor do I think that the Gummi Bears were stupid. I would thank you to choose your words more carefully. But I understand you actually meant well.  
  
My Disclaimer is in the previous chapter.  
  
**** POV change or Scene Change****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Arrival in the land of myth and lore.  
  
thought Gohan, Finding that there was nothing to do, and that the trip was taking longer then he would of thought, he quickly fell a sleep. ****** The edge of a seemingly typical European Forrest*******  
  
A large dark swirling vortex appeared as a blue blur exited it and slammed into the ground, which was about a foot from the vortex, causing a large cater to be formed. Thought Gohan as he watched the vortex above him close. After about thirty seconds he slowly got up, and started stretching as well as looking for injuries. He only found a small cut on his right hand, which had already stopped bleeding.  
  
Once he finished stretching he recognized the sound of horses approaching. Suddenly the crater was surrounded by armored knights on horseback, swords drawn and looking quite nervous. "You there, lad, are you okay?" asked a rather portly knight. " I'm fine" answered Gohan as he slowly climbed out of the crater. "Tell me child did you see the creature that caused this?" asked a man that was obviously Royalty from the look of his clothes. " No, can't say I have sir." replied Gohan. The knights visibly relaxed at this comment. "Well, you should leave this place before it comes back, and here, the nights have been a little chilly as of late," said the man as he tossed Gohan a white hooded cloak. "Thank you sir." thought Gohan as he watched the people ride away.  
  
As Gohan wondered into the forest he was thinking about what he should do, being in a strange land, sort of, and apparently in the middle ages. When a rumbling sound came to his attention, answering his own question. He quickly spotted a bush with many different colored berries on it. Suddenly a bird descended on the bush ate a berry and flew off. I'll take that to mean there safe to eat Gohan thought as he picked three of the berries off the bush. He found when he ate the fist berry that they had a pleasant sweet and yet tangy flavor. Sitting down he at the other two individually. However, when he swallowed the third, a serge of power jolted through his body restoring all the energy he had expended during The Cell Games as well as erasing much of his hunger. "Bet mom would have loved to have a couple of these bushes near by," said Gohan to his self. He then picked two apples from a nearby tree to finish his meal and sprang of to figure out what to due next.  
  
********* Two weeks later at the main room of Gummi Glen *********  
  
All the Gummies were present, with the exception of Gusto. Gruffy was fixing a chair, Grammie was sewing up some holes in a shirt, Zummie was futility attempting to sort his numerous slips of paper that he kept his spells on, Cubbie was playing with the human squire Cavin. All while Sunnie sat patiently at the table. Suddenly princess Calla entered via one of the hidden shoots from the surface carrying a medium size box. "Hi everyone, hey Sunnie I bought you this at the market today" said Calla. "Oh what is it?" She replied as she went to retrieve her gift. After opening the box she pulled out a green, Chinese style, silk dress with a gold leaf pattern on it. "It's beautiful," Gasped Sunny. "My, oh my, where on earth did you find that?" questioned Grammie. "A bought it in the market from a strange boy at his stand, judging from his clothes, he didn't seem to be from around here, and I also bought a red shirt for my father there." Explained Calla. "That reminds me have you guys heard anything about the golden flaming beast that appeared in the woods two weeks ago?" asked Cavin. "Cavin, My father already told the people that these rumors are simply the imagination of drunks." Exclaimed Calla " He also does not believe that the Gummie's are real," corrected Cavin. " I wonder if the beast has anything to do with those screams we have been hearing," exclaimed Sunnie. " Screams?" asked Calla "We've been hearing loud screams at sundown recently, though they sound a if there getting shorter."  
"If it is the beast then it at least lets us get some sleep unlike some gummies," remarked Grammy, which earned her a mean glare from Gruffy.(1) "Now, there have never been any beast in our woods," said Gruffy "unless you count Igthorn, who if you ask me has been too quite lately."  
" Well the beast may have wigrated from another moods, migrated from another woods," suggested Zummie.  
"I don't know where it came from but it hasn't caused any injuries so I don't want anyone to go look for it," said Grammy as she sewed "last thing we need is to provoke it, if it is real." At this every one seemed to agree and went back to there various activities.  
  
********** Two days later outside Gregor's castle **********  
  
"Give up Gregor; You can't win this time." Yelled Igthorn from besides a huge catapult.  
"Never, Igthorn we'll never give in to you!" yelled Gregor from atop the castle walls.  
"And I must agree with the king if you want this kingdom you must go through me!" called out Gohan as he stood in front of the moat hidden by his cloak altered to look like Piccalo's.  
  
****** In the woods surounding the castle area***********  
"Dang it that kid is going to get killed, and it looks like it up to us to save him." Grumbled Gruffy as he started to move.  
"Hold it," whispered Zummie "I don't think he needs any help."  
"Why?"  
"Look how is cloak wlaps in the find, flaps in the wind."  
"So?"  
"Haven't you noticed there's no wind today!" Replies Zummie as he points to the motionless tree branches.  
  
To be continued in chapter #3  
  
She was referring to Guffy's snoring.  
  
Sorry on how long this took I am ashamed of my self. I promise not to  
take as long with the next chapter.  
Vote who should Gohan meet.  
1 Cubbie  
2 Sunnie  
3 Tummie  
Vote ends three weeks form the posting. And please vote in your  
review. I need more reviews; I find them validating.  
  
Remember PEACE LOVE And DRAGONS. (v 


End file.
